Lost?
by LoonyGleek
Summary: When a raging war threatens Freds life will their secret be revealed to his family? What happens when Fred's life hangs in the balance? Fremione Oneshot! Will their live be lost in the war?


**Lost?**

She screamed. His body lay on the cold hard ground. Percy and Ron cried over their brothers 'dead' body. But she could bear his heart beat. Slow and quiet.

"He's not dead!" She shouted.

"Hermione ..." Harry started.

"No Harry." She snapped. "I can hear his heartbeat!"

After finally persuading Percy and Ron to move she levitated Fred to the great hall and called madam Pomfrey over to him.

The Weasleys congregated around him as he was treated and Hermione and Harry were pushed to the back. Hermione didn't care after all no one knew what had really gone on between them. Not even George.

After a while she heard coughing and spluttering. She breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

"Freddie?" George asked tentatively.

"My...My...Knee?" Fred spluttered as everyone looked in confusion.

"Your knee? Does it hurt?" Mrs Weasley questioned looking at her sons knees.

"My-knee (cough) Mi-nee (cough) Mioneee (cough)" He tried.

"Oh for goodness sake get the boy some water!" Mr Weasley snapped.

When Fred had gulped down some water his eyes swept over the Weasleys and Harry looking for Hermione who was hidden from view.

"Where's Hermione?" He asked clearly panic-stricken.

"She's here." George dismissed indicating behind Charlie.

Fred leapt up, startling all the Weasleys, and walked over to Hermione sweeping her up into a hug that lifted her off her feet.

"Oh God, I thought I'd lost you!" she cried into his shoulder as tears flowed carelessly down her face.

"Shh, don't cry. I'm fine. I could never leave you!" He whispered into her hair.

Harry and the Weasleys all looked on in shock at the pair who had clearly forgotten their presence.

"I love you so much, Mione!" Fred said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I love you too, Fred!" Hermione replied.

Then Fred did something that shocked everyone. He pulled her face to his and kissed her passionately.

Ron, however, broke the silence by exclaiming: "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?!" Fred and Hermione apparently didn't hear, however, as the carried on snogging.

George just stood still in a stunned silence trying to figure out what was going on and why the hell his brother was snogging Hermione Granger. Mr and Mrs Weasley both had incredulous looks on their faces as did Bill and Charlie. Fleur just looked plain happy as apparently she had only noticed the fleeting glances and subtle touches that the pair seemed to do. Harry was shocked and protective of his best friend. Percy, having being away for so long, was unsure of whether the two had actually been together before this moment. Ginny looked astounded and a little apprehensive. Ron was pure livid that his brother was snogging his 'soul mate'.

Charlie attempted to break the pair apart by 'coughing' rather loudly. Still, they didn't deattach themselves from one another.

After what seemed like hours of just standing around, Mr Weasley decided that enough was enough when Fred's hand slipped under Hermione shirt and was moving freely up and down her bare back as he used his other to pull her legs to be wrapped around his waist. To end the very heated snogging session Mr Weasley decided to break out into a rather loud coughing fit.

"You alright there dad? Sounds like you could use some water." Fred commented as he and Hermione pulled away from one another but staying in the same position with their foreheads resting against each others.

"Er, Fred?" George croaked drawing his twins attention to him.

"Hmm?" asked Fred still looking deeply into Hermione's eyes.

"Erm, what's going on?" He awkwardly asked.

"Well, you see Georgie boy, I was snogging Mione here but then father interrupted me by having a coughing fit." Fred explained putting on an imitate accent that sounded a lot like Percy.

"And why exactly were you snogging Hermione?" George interrogated in a surprisingly serious voice.

"Well if I can't snog my girlfriend then who can I snog?" He shrugged.

"GIRLFRIEND?" Ron roared glaring at Hermione and Fred. "BUT WE JUST KISSED!"

"No Ron, you kissed me and if I remember correctly that action earned you that nice red mark on your face?" Hermione said in a sarcastic but calm tone.

Hermione's statement was enough to knock Fred out of his trance as he whirled to look at Ron.

"You kissed her?" he asked as his eyes flooded with anger.

"You kissed my girlfriend?" he repeated as he stalked forward so he was towering over his younger brother.

"Fred! Stop it! He didn't know ok, it's fine." Hermione grabbed Fred's arm and attempted in vain to pull him away.

"After this war we are gonna have a little chat!" Fred breathed at his brother menacingly.

Many were lost during the war: Remus, Tonks, Colin Creevey, Crabbe and many more. Lavender Brown was attacked by Fenrir Greyback but was saved by Hermione. Hermione was eternally grateful that Fred hadn't joined the list of fatalities but couldn't help feel worried as her gaze swept through the great hall looking for him.

She was so preoccupied that she hadn't noticed Professor McGonagall starting a speech in the front of the hall.

"And none of this would have been possible without Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." she concluded indicating for the trio to come forward but Hermione was already wading through the crowds looking for Fred. Little did she know that Fred was doing the exact same thing looking for her.

"Hermione!" Ron hissed trying to pull her back towards the front.

She shook him off as the curious bystanders watched with wonder as she made her way through the halls. The crowd parted down the middle revealing Fred to Hermione in a very muggle movie cliche kind of way. Fred was looking very battle worn and had blood pouring from his lip and one eye was swollen.

They ran towards each other and Hermione launched herself into his arms and planted her lips on his. They heard many gasps and hushed whispers from the people around them.

In that moment Hermione didn't care that every eye was upon her. All she cared about was Fred. And the fact that she hadn't lost him.

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!


End file.
